Silence of Limit
by humanerror09
Summary: Rasa. Satu kata yang sederhana, bahkan begitu mudah diucapkan. Namun, tak cukup kalimat yang sederhana untuk menjelaskannya. Semua orang menganggap dirinyalah yang paling mengerti dirinya sendiri. Namun, kenyataannya tak sesederhana itu.


**Silence of Limit**

**By Humanerror**

**[Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei]**

**Chapter : 1/?**

_Rasa. Satu kata yang sederhana, bahkan begitu mudah diucapkan. Namun, tak cukup kalimat yang sederhana untuk menjelaskannya. Semua orang menganggap dirinyalah yang paling mengerti dirinya sendiri. Namun, kenyataannya tak sesederhana itu._

**Warning : Shonen ai, typo yang mengganggu, (mungkin) OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantai cokelat bergaris putih memantulkan cahaya lampu. Decit tak terdengar lagi, hanya lenguhan samar yang menggaung mengisi ruang. Sebuah bola oranye menggelinding bebas tak terarah hingga akhirnya menabrak dinding berlapis kayu.

Jemari pucat meraih benda tersebut dan memantulkannya. Mendribble, lantas melemparnya dengan satu tujuan, yaitu lingkaran berjaring yang terpasang beberapa meter di atas kepalanya. Nihil, untuk kesekian kalinya benda tersebut tak berhasil melewatinya, menyisakan suara debaman keras karena berbenturan dengan lantai. Tidak bisakah sekali saja benda tersebut menurut layaknya seorang budak?

Sang majikan hanya menghembuskan napas lelahnya. Surai-surai biru langitnya telah basah seluruhnya, sebagian menyatu dan meneteskan bulir-bulir keringat. Ia kembali menggerakkan kaki-kakinya, namun alih-alih berlari ia justru tergelincir dan terjerembab di lantai. Tanpa berniat berdiri lagi ia menelentangkan tubuhnya, membiarkan kulitnya yang pucat bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai yang dingin. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya, tenaganya tidak bisa dipaksa lagi.

"Kau ingin bermalam disini, Tetsuya?"

Suara dingin itu dengan segera menyadarkan dirinya yang hampir tertidur. Pria yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu langsung bangkit begitu mendapati pria bersurai merah di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan sorot tajam seolah tak memiliki hati. Pria bersurai merah itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Untukmu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko hanya menatap botol bening itu ragu. Antara menerima atau tidak. Sejauh ini, pria yang merupakan kapten tim basketnya tersebut tidak pernah sepeduli ini dengan orang lain, terlebih pada dirinya. Tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran seseorang yang ia kenal bernama Akashi Seijuurou di depannya ini. Jika ia menerimanya, entah kalimat pedas apa yang akan dilontarkan padanya lagi. Terakhir ia mendengar komentar pedas dari Akashi adalah ketika ia menerima air minum yang disuguhkan Akashi ketika usai pertandingan minggu lalu, saat itu botol minumnya tertinggal di rumah.

"_Kau selalu saja mengandalkan orang lain. Pantas kau tidak pernah berkembang._" Begitu ucapannya ketika itu.

"Tetsuya?"

Lamunan Kuroko buyar, ia agak merasa bersalah membuat sang kapten menunggu. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak haus." Tolaknya halus.

Akashi tertawa hambar. "Jadi kau berani menolaknya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau kalimat pemuda di depannya ini adalah perintah? "Maaf, bukan berarti aku akan menolaknya." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil alih botol tersebut.

Terlihat seringaian sekilas dari Akashi. "Apakah aku begitu menyeramkan?"

"Tidak juga. Kau hanya sulit ditebak." Jelas Kuroko lalu meneguk air minum dari botol yang diberikan Akashi.

"Benarkah? Itu berarti aku cukup menyeramkan."

Kuroko tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Bukan karena malas menanggapi, tapi ia tidak menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Akashi mungkin memiliki hal yang ia sembunyikan dibalik sikapnya yang terkesan menyeramkan.

Ditengah suasanya hening, tiba-tiba saja Akashi mendaratkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Kuroko, mengelus surai-surai biru mudanya yang agak basah karena keringat. Akashi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, tetapi rasanya ada yang berbeda dari Akashi saat itu.

Dan Kuroko merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

* * *

_End of Junior High School… welcome Senior High School…_

Tahun ajaran baru selalu berpemandangan sama. Udara yang masih agak dingin ditemani helai-helai mahkota sakura yang berguguran terbawa angin musim semi. Kuroko masih berjalan santai tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya seakan buku di hadapannya lebih menarik perhatian dibanding hal lainnya. Sesekali ia mengganti halaman da kembali larut dalam bacaan.

Tanpa terasa, kakinya sudah melewati gerbang SMA pilihanya, SMA Seirin. Halaman depan dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang sibuk mempromosikan klub. Agaknya aktifitas membaca buku tersebut terganggu dan sesekali ia harus menunduk untuk menghindari sikutan orang-orang. Tak banyak yang menyadari keberadaannya yang nyaris kasat mata.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah, menemukan selembar kertas bertuliskan klub basket terinjak oleh kaki kanannya. Ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya, namun ketika baru saja menegapkan badan, seorang pria bertubuh besar menubruknya. Pria tersebut membawa seorang pria berwajah mirip kucing bersamanya. Kuroko hanya memperhatikannya yang mulai menjauh. Ia tampaknya tidak peduli sama sekali, toh ia sudah biasa ditabrak tanpa menerima kata maaf.

Ia memaklumi kekasatannya.

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya, menghampiri tempat klub basket membuka tempat pendaftaran. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian seorang siswi berambut pendek yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang siswa berkacamata, tetapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya, ia mengambil keputusan untuk mengambil lembar formulir sendiri, kebetulan lembar tersebut tertumpuk di atas meja.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengisi formulir tersebut, siswa yang tadi tanpa sengaja menabraknya datang.

"Aku datang membawa murid baru…" Ujar pria berwajah kucing yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Kuroko memperhatikan sekilas, siswi berambut pendek itu tampak terkejut. Anak baru berambut merah gelap tersebut tampak sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan pergi mencari kelasnya.

* * *

Kuroko menggeser pintu kelasnya. Semua kursi telah terisi kecuali dua kursi paling belakang. Kuroko memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang paling belakang dan kembali melanjutka bacaannya. Saat itu terdengar lagi seseorang membuka pintu kelas, tetapi Kuroko lebih tertarik pada bacaannya.

Hanya perlu menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit sampai bel masuk teredengar. Suasana kelas tersebut sempat ribut sebentar, namun beberapa saat kemudian hening ketika seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki ruangan. Wanita tersebut menyebut dirinya sebagai wali kelas, usai memperkenalkan diri, ia mempersilakan murid-muridnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagami Taiga." Seseorang yang duduk di depan Kuroko berdiri. Suaranya terdengar begitu tegas, dan warna rambutnya. Pernahkah Kuroko melihatnya di suatu tempat?

Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Ia orang yang menabraknya tadi pagi dan mulai sekarang orang tersebut akan menempati kelas yang sama juga mengikuti kegiatan klub yang sama dengannya. Rasanya lumayan lebih baik memiliki teman klub yang juga satu kelas.

Belum sempat Kuroko memperkenalkan diri, tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya tersebut memulai pelajaran. Sepertinya wanita tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ah, sudahlah. Tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun lambat laun teman-teman sekelasnya akan mengetahui namanya.

Kuroko mengambil sebuah penggaris dan menyentuhkannya ke punggung seorang bernama Kagami di depannya. Pria itu terlihat terkejut dari tubuhnya yang menegang, tapi ia tak juga menoleh. Kuroko mencoba menyoleknya lagi dan saat ini ia langsung menoleh.

"HYA!" Pekiknya kaget.

"Ada apa, etto… Kagami-kun?" Tegur wali kelas. Kagami tampak salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma terkejut." Jawab Kagami. Setelah itu, wali kelas tersebut melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Kau ini jangan-jangan hantu kelas ini?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku juga murid baru, sama sepertimu."

"Benar kau bukan hantu?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko meletakkan kembali penggaris yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil (?) Kagami. "Aku melihatmu tadi pagi. Aku juga mendaftar klub basket."

Kagami sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan postur kuroko , meski pria itu dalam keadaan duduk dan ia tidak melihat postur tubuhnya secara keseluruhan, tetapi ia tahu pria di depannya tersebut tidak cukup tinggi, atau bahkan bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dan lagi, dengan fitur seperti itu Kagami tidak yakin dia bisa bermain basket.

"Memangnya kau bisa bermain?" Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dan memperhatikan penjelasan wali kelasnya.

* * *

Setelah kelas berakhir, ia pergi ke gym. Seperti perjanjian yang disebutkan pelatih klub tersebut, sepulang sekolah mereka harus berkumpul disana. Tadinya, ia berniat mengajak Kagami pergi bersamanya, tapi ternyata pria itu memilih untuk pergi duluan. Entahlah, mungkin pria itu tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengannya.

"Bagus, semuanya sudah datang." Suara seorang gadis menggema memenuhi ruangan. Semua mata teralih ke arahnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia temui ketika pertama kali mendaftar klub. Semula, ia dan yang lainnya mengira gadis berambut pendek itu adalah manajer klub tersebut. Namun, ternyata mereka salah.

"Aku pelatih klub basket putra. Namaku, Aida Riko. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucapnya tegas dan berhasil membuat para anggota baru terkejut secara kompak. "Sekarang lepas kaus olahraga kalian!" dan sekarang perintahnya berhasil membuat mereka semua meng-Eh? Secara kompak.

Gadis itu memperhatikan tubuh mereka yang sudah tak berbalut kaus. Mereka begitu kagum dengan kemampuan gadis itu menganalisa tubuh mereka. Semua tebakannya tepat. Menurut penjelasan dari kapten tim, gadis itu dibesarkan oleh ayahnya yang seorang pelatih olahraga. Maka, tak heran jika ia bisa menebak kelemahan mereka dengan akurat.

"Ada apa?" Suara Kagami terdengar, sekarang gadis itu berdiri tercengang di depannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia tampak sangat terkejut. Kuroko ikut melihat tubuh pria yang sekelas dengannya tersebut, dan tampaknya dia mempunyai tubuh yang bagus.

"Semua sudah kumpul." Ucap seseorang berkacamata, ia adalah kapten tim, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Oh ya? Kuroko juga?" Tanyanya. "Murid dari Teikou."

"Teikou?"

"Ah, sepertinya dia tidak datang."

"Maaf." Sela Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncuk di hadapan gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak agak terkejut. "Aku Kuroko."

Seketika Aida berteriak tak percaya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sudah sejak tadi." Jawabnya dan tak berhasil membuat Aida percaya.

"Apakah kau salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya seorang yang juga merupakan anggota baru.

"Sepertinya bukan, ya kan Kuroko?" Kata Hyuuga sambil tertawa.

"Tapi, aku juga sering ikut bertanding."

Semua orang di dalam gym tersebut tidak mempercayai kalimatnya, sementara Kagami terlihat tak mengerti pembicaraan mereka.

Kiseki no Sedai, siapakah mereka? Siapapun mereka, mereka bukan orang hebat jika tidak mampu menarik perhatian Kagami Taiga.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter pertama disini ngambil scene dari vol. 1 huhuhu, tapi kesananya engga kok. Biar pertemuan Kagami terasa lebih realistis *geplak* terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. mohon isi kotak yang di bawah dengan saran dan komentarnya huhuhu.**


End file.
